


I Love you, Sammy

by HolyWincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink, Prostitute Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWincest/pseuds/HolyWincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sammy have a little fun with Panties and Sex, but they are caught by their father "red" handed. Will they be able to stay together? or will Dean loose his little Sammy forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Panty Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Wincest, and why Dean didn't follow Sam to college. There is smut, very much smut. especially the first chapter. thank you for reading!

When they stopped in Kansas after a particularly nasty hunt, Dean decided that he wanted do something special for Sam since they hadn’t had the chance to celebrate his birthday in Ohio. Dean remembered something Sam had said a couple of days back, after a particularly rough night of fucking. “Hey Dean, do you think you would like fucking me in panties?” Dean had laughed at the time, but now he couldn’t deny that the idea turned him on.

He went to Walmart after telling John he was going to buy some toiletries at the local dollar store. He had earned some money back at their hotel in Ohio by sucking the receptionists’ dick behind the counter. The guy had barely nut in his mouth before Dean was out the back door and into his bathroom retching in the sink. He didn’t like pimping himself out for money, but he had to make sure Sam had enough money for whatever he needed.

Sam knew, he had known since he was 10; it wouldn’t bother him too much, if he didn’t know that Dean hated it. He saw how dean looked at himself in the mirror, how he screwed up his nose whenever he saw his body; it broke his heart to see his love looking at his body and hating it. Sam loved his brother more than life itself, and he would do anything to let his brother know just how much he loved him despite his faults.

Dean was in and out of Walmart in about 5 minutes with bag in hand, holding satin panties in Sam’s size, some more lube and condoms, and a vibrator which he bought at spencer’s. When he got back to the hotel he dropped off the toiletries in the bathroom and then told Sam they were going to the Cinema. That was their code for “Come on we’re gonna go and fuck,” just in case John was around.

As soon as they were outside of town, Dean told Sam to grab his birthday present from the backseat. When Sam looked into the backseat his eyes widened and Dean could see a distinct bulge within his jeans.

“Dean, I can’t believe…” then he started looking confused, “But Dean, how did you know my size?” Dean couldn’t help but laugh, but when he saw the serious expression on his Sammy’s face he stopped.

“I knew you and I were roughly the same size so I…uh…I might have…tried them on.” This time it was Sam’s turn to laugh, and Dean started blushing.

“Awwe, did Dean like wearing the smooth satin panties?” Sam probably didn’t know this, but Dean liked it; he liked it a lot. So much, in fact, that he had the exact same pair of panties on right at that moment “So, can I try them on?”

“Why are you asking me? Of course you can try them on!”

Sam wasted no time in removing his shorts, even though they were in a moving car. When he pulled off his boxers Dean couldn’t help but look at the flagpole that was quickly growing in response to the visual attention it was getting.

“Eyes on the road, Tiger.” Sam said, moving the wheel of the Impala to avoid a semi that had been heading their way. Dean thought they were far enough away from town to be tracked down by John, so he pulled off onto a dirt road and beneath an old oak. Unfortunately by the time he parked Sam had gotten into his new pair of panties and was putting his pants back on, “Come on Dean, lets go inside that Barn.”

He didn’t have to tell Dean twice, he was halfway to the doors before Sam had even gotten out of the car. There wasn’t much inside, just a pile of old blankets and a chair off to the side of the room; the ladder to the loft was in pieces by the chair.

“Close your eyes Dean, I have an idea.” Dean complied, and said nothing as he was led to the chair which had been moved to the center of the room. He heard the doors to the barn close, and could hear Sam taking off his clothes. “Okay, open your eyes.”

What Dean saw when he opened his eyes was nothing short of heavenly, Sammy was standing not 2 feet in front of Dean wearing nothing but his new red-satin panties. He had this seductive look on his face that told Dean that he had bought the perfect birthday present for his little sammy. Sam walked around Dean, seductively wiggling his hips and his ass, running his hands all along his body and tweaking his nipples. When he got behind Dean he ran his hands up and down Dean’s chest, eventually just pulling it off so he could get at those perky nipples.

“Oh, Sammy. You are amazing you know that?” Sam smirked, “I know.” he tilted Dean’s head back and leaned down for a kiss. It started out as just a simple meeting of the lips, but soon turned into something more. Sam moved around, not parting their lips for a second, and sat down on Dean’s growing bulge. “Mmh, is this for me?” he whispered, grasping the hardness through Dean’s jeans.

Dean groaned out, “Please, Sammy.” “Please what?” “Help me.” Sam ignored Dean’s plees and kneeled down in front of him, kissing every spot of exposed skin along the way. When he got to the hem of his brother’s jeans, he saw the flash of red that was Dean’s very own pair of Panties. “Wow, Dean really did like those panties didn’t he?” Dean blushed like a tomato, but he didn’t stop his plees.

Sam started unbuckling his loving brother’s jeans, kissing every exposed inch of satin all the way down; and when the satin turned to skin he pulled the jeans down the rest of the way. Turning his attentions back to the swelling rod trapped inside the red panties sitting in front of his face, Sam licked all along it’s length, trapping the head in his warm, wet mouth. “Ngh! my GOD Sammy, how do you DO that?!” The only response he got was a smirk, as Sam stood back up, positioning his satin-covered ass crack right along his brother’s dick.

He proceeded to grind his panty-covered ass on his brother’s panty-covered dick, both of them groaning and sweating with pleasure. Finally, Sam had had enough, and he knelt back down on the ground. He slowly brought the hem of his brother’s panties down below his balls, freeing the beautiful cock within. Starting from the spot beneath his balls and running his tongue all the way up to the ballsack, sam sucked the balls into his mouth, one at a time; savoring the taste of his brother’s lust-induced sweat.

Next, he licked along the length of his brother’s shaft, stopping just before he got to the head and travelling back down. Looking up into his brother’s face he saw nothing but lust, pleasure, and wanting. He kissed the top of the head, getting more intense with each kiss, until he sucked the whole head into his waiting mouth. Dean let out a gasp, followed by a loud groan, “Oh Sammy, I love you so much Sammy.” Sammy started fingering his brother’s hole, and when he felt it tightening down on his finger he pulled his mouth off his brothers cock head.

“Sammy, don’t stop!” Sammy stood up and moved around behind Dean. “Uh uh, i don’t want you to finish yet big boy.” he ran his hand up and down his brother’s chiseled abs, being careful not to go too low; after a couple minutes he felt it was safe enough for him to go back down. He sucked his brother’s head into his mouth again, licking around the edges and around the tip. He slowly moved farther down the shaft, careful not to go too quick lest his brother finish too soon.

When he got down to base with his nose buried in Dean’s pubic hair, he realized that he had deepthroated his brother’s 10 inch dick for the first time. Every time he had tried before he gagged about halfway down, unable to get past his gag reflex. He pulled off and leaned up to kiss Dean sensually with the taste of his brother’s dick fresh in his mouth. Reaching around the chair he found the thing he had been looking for, lube.

“Will you do the honors?” Dean looks up into Sam’s eyes and pulls him down for a kiss, swallowing his little brothers moans as he wiggles his lube covered finger into his asshole. He moves his finger in and out of Sam’s asshole, asking permission before he switches from one to two fingers relentlessly attacking the puckered hole. It isn’t long until sam is begging Dean to just fuck him already, and since Dean had been ready for minutes he happily obliged.

Lifting his little brother up and aiming his dick at his brother’s hole, he looked into his brother’s eyes. seeing the silent plea, he slowly eased his brother down on his cock, exclaiming in the warmth of Sammy’s tight hole. Sam started riding his brother’s cock, trying to get back in control, but Dean would not let that happen. Lifting Sammy up so that he was still situated on his dick but so that he could walk around, he walked over to the pile of old blankets and laid Sammy down on his back.

“I love you so much, Sammy.” slowly grinding down on his brother, Dean was focused in his passionate love making. “Faster, HARDER! Dean, just fuck me like one of those whores on the road!” Dean didn’t want to hurt his little baby, but he knew that Sam could take it. He started pounding into his little brother, both moaning in their mutual pleasure.

Dean was getting close, “Sammy, I’m gonna cum!” Sammy groaned, “Do it Big Brother, cum in my ass!” It was like a faucet that had been holding water for days had finally been opened, both brothers yelling out in ecstasy as their orgasms hit them at the same time. Dean collapsed on top of Sammy, spent. 

“I love you so much Sammy.” 

“I Love you too Dean.”


	2. The NonCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John left the boys alone to take out a vampire nest, but he didn't leave them any money or food to eat. What will Dean do to protect his brother? And does he really end up keeping him safe?

They stayed there resting for a couple of minutes, but Dean knew that their father would come looking for them if they didn’t get home soon. “Come on Sammy, it’s time to get back. Dad will be looking for us soon.” They got up and got dressed, leaving their boxers at the barn and wearing their panties back to the hotel. If they hadn’t been so exhausted from fucking not even half an hour ago, they might have gone for round two right there in the Impala.

When they got to the hotel, they could tell that they would have a restless night. John’s car was nowhere to be seen, and the receptionist said he had left in a hurry. When they got inside their room they saw a note that said “Found the nest, stay hidden and keep your weapons close. You know the drill, salt the doors and paint a demons trap under a rug. Anything knocks on that door but me you get the hell out. I’ll be gone for a couple of days probably, the room’s paid for so don’t worry. Be back soon.”

There was only one problem, they didn’t have money for a couple of days. Dean knew that he had three options, really only two. One, he could try to find a bar that would let him play pool (even though he sucked), he could pimp himself out again, or he could do nothing and wait for John to get back. The last one wasn’t an option, and Sammy was looking at him like he knew what he was going to say.

“Sam, I have to…” 

“You don’t have to do anything Dean, I can take care of myself. You don’t need to hurt yourself just so I can get some food okay? I’ll go play some pool at the bar next door or some…”

“NO!” Dean didn’t mean to yell, it’s just. He knew what went on in those bars, especially to young boys who didn’t know what “Candy” meant “I’ll do it Sammy, you stay here. Salt the doors and windows, and only open them when you’re sure its me or dad.” Sammy looked too scared to argue, Dean had never yelled at him before.

Dean was out of the door before Sam could close his wide-open mouth, “Damn it kid, one day somebody is going to use those lips for something you don’t want.”

 

He had gone to every single bar in town, and none of them would let anybody under 22 play pool for money. Dean didn’t like it, but he only had one option left; he kept a spare change of his slutty clothes in the back of the impala just for cases like this. A tight fitting, side cut tank top that showed off his muscles and perky nipples, and shorts so short they should be outlawed on a man. Anybody looking at him from a mile away could tell he was supposed to be a hooker.

It didn’t take long for somebody to stroll into the parking lot and casually look in dean’s direction. They started fondling their junk and opened the door to their car, looked at dean with a wink and got in the back seat. Dean knew this was the signal he had been waiting for, he walked over to the car and got inside. When he looked over, the man had a smirk on his face and a gigantic cock in his hands “This is gonna be a long night Winchester”

 

It had been nearly four hours since Dean had left, and Sammy knew that something was wrong. Most likely, Dean had been unable to find a bar who would let him in, and thus had gone to…the other option. Sam had to find Dean, he had to stop this. His brother, his lover, was hurting himself just so Sam wouldn’t have to go hungry for a couple of days.

Ignoring both his brother’s and his father’s directions, Sam opened the hotel door and went outside. The Impala wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and neither was John’s truck, so they were both still gone. Sam had a picture of Dean on his phone and pulled it out so he could ask people if they had seen him.

He walked for a couple of minutes at most, nobody had seen Dean except those who had been to a bar, and they said he had left over an hour before. Sam wasn’t going to be discouraged though, he was going to find his brother. He was walking down a side street when he heard a voice from down a dark alley, “You looking for something, boy?” he looked over, and saw a couple of guys smoking.

He thought for a minute, he could run and they might chase him, or he could ask them about Dean; he chose the latter. “Yeah, have you seen dean? He looks like this.” As Sam showed the men the picture they got a twinkle in their eyes, “Oh yes. He’s a little slut aint he, our…”

“He’s not a slut!” Sam yelled, he didn’t like it when people made fun of his brother. But the men just smiled again, “Our friend is…taking care of him. We’ll take you to him, come here.”

Warning bells were going off in Sam’s head, but…they knew where Dean was. Against every instinct he had, he went into the dark alley.

 

Dean had never ever been this sore before, he had taken big cocks a whole bunch of times but this one took the lottery. Unfortunately, even though Dean took his money he was afraid that he would have to knock the man out to get what he needed. The bastard had pretended to use a condom! Dean was probably already fucked, but he needed to go to the doctor’s the next day.

After taking the man’s wallet, Dean walked back down the side street towards the Impala. At first he didn’t pay attention to the whimpers and yells of “Oh yeah, OH YEAH” coming from the alley until he heard a scream “DEAN!!!!!” Sammy

“Quiet you, your brother wasn’t here the first two times and he aint here no…” he couldn’t finish his sentence as Dean had stabbed him with the knife he kept in his pocket. After moving the body off what appeared to be a bloody pile of flesh, Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him to his chest “Shhh Sammy its okay, im here now. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore, let’s go get you cleaned up. Where are your clothes?” Sam weakly pointed to the corner of the alleyway where there was a dumpster, dean opened the lid and sure enough there were a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt, and the bright red panties Dean had bought earlier that day.

Dean dressed his baby up and carried him to the car, driving carefully to the hotel so as not to bump him too hard. He carried him back into their room and after shutting the door he laid sam down on the bed. He wanted to reassure him that everything would be okay, and he wanted to clean him up, but he had to protect them first. He salted the doors and windows, and padlocked the door, and then he carried Sam into the bathroom whispering reassuring things in his ear.

Sam wouldn’t get in the water at first unless Dean was in there with him, even though Sam was almost 18 he was lanky and thin. Dean could see why he looked so scared and upset when he realized where the blood was coming from, and he wanted to hug his little brother and never let go. After a couple of panic attacks and more than one tear shed from Dean, Sam was finally clean, but he wouldn’t let Dean touch him anymore.

“Sam, I just cleaned you, why won’t you let me hug you?” Dean said with hurt clear in his eyes. Sammy just looked down and muttered “Because I’m dirty now, Dean. I’m dirty, and I don’t want you to hate me.” Dean had the sudden urge to grab Sam’s shoulders and tell him that he was being stupid and Dean would never hate him, but that’s what John would do. Instead, dean kneeled down in front of the bed Sam was sitting on.

“Sam,” he began, “you are not dirty. You are clean, you are the cleanest person I have ever seen. You should be a janitor’s trophy you are so clean! What happened was not your fault, you did not choose to do that, it happened because those…monsters were thinking with the wrong head. Now me? I’m probably the dirtiest person you will ever meet.”

“No, Dean, I a-“

“Just listen, sam. Just listen. You did not choose to do that, it repulses you yes but you did not choose to do it, that means you are clean. Clean of any dirt, judgement, or guilt that may come your way. But me? I choose to do that, I choose to let men do those things to me because I know that if I don’t you won’t get the things you need. You are clean, I am not.” Even as Dean hung his head in shame, Sam was practically jumping off the bed in his haste to hug his big brother.

“I’ve told you, Dean, you don’t have to do those things for me. I can take care of myself.” Sam grabbed Dean’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, “I love you dean, dirty or clean.”

Dean smiled, “I love you too Sammy. I always will.”


End file.
